Home recap
Main: Home This recap of "Home" features a detailed section on each scene of the episode. Scene 1 A man reads the Chicago Tribune in a cafe. Behind him a police officer watches as Liam sits down for breakfast. The Waiter asks what he wants and he asks for his usual. The waiter recites his typical breakfast; corn beef hash and eggs. Liam smiles and opens his own copy of the paper. The police officer leaves money on the counter and goes to the payphone in the rear of the store. At the Four Deuces brothel Al Capone thanks the officer for calling and hangs up. He finds Jimmy Darmody sat in a darkened corner of the bar and asks if his leg is bothering him. Jimmy says he should have let his doctors amputate the offending limb. Capone says that he has news to help Jimmy feel better and relays the story of his contact in the police force tracking Charlie Sheridan’s thug Liam (the man who slashed Pearl’s face) to the cafe on the North side of town. Jimmy mulls over the tip. In his home near the rail line into Atlantic City Ethan Thompson prepares breakfast. His kitchen is unkempt and the house is over-run by cats. He gestures wildly with a fire poker and warns the cats to stay away from him. He pours whiskey into a pewter mug and uses a large fork to retrieve the bread he has toasted on the hob. As he shuffles from the oven to the table he again warns the cats to stay away, then loses his balance and lands hard on his right side pulling a chair down after him. The animals scatter while he grips his leg in pain and cries for help. Jimmy is examined by an army physician, Dr Salt, at a military hospital. Salt asks where Jimmy had surgery and Jimmy explains that the first operation took place in a field hospital outside Verdun, France. He then had a further three procedures at the Walter Reed General Hospital in Washington, D.C.. Salt calls the surgery fine work and Jimmy wonders why it causes him so much pain. Salt theorises that either the screws in Jimmy’s femur could be causing pain or it is due to trauma to the nerves in his leg. Jimmy jokes that he has a screw loose. Salt hones on in this and asks if Jimmy has concerns about his mental health. Jimmy hesitates and then says that he was only joking, clearly irritated. Salt asks about symptoms of nerve damage including numbness and weakness and Jimmy says that he has a dull ache inside that started recently. Salt asks about sleep and Jimmy admits that the pain interferes. Salt asks what Jimmy does and Jimmy mistakes the question as being about coping with the pain. He tells Salt that he distracts himself with walks and reading and Salt clarifies that he meant employment. Jimmy claims to work for Bell Telephone. Salt asks if Jimmy has heard of Dr Robert Woodworth, explaining that he developed a test for soldiers during World War I. Jimmy wonders what kind of test it is and Woodworth says that it is called the personal inventory, retrieving a copy of the questionnaire. Jimmy says that the war is over and Salt says that the test still might be useful, framing taking it as Jimmy’s duty to the country. Jimmy reads a phrase from a poster behind Salt; “Set a high standard for a clean America.” He relents and asks what he has to do and Salt explains that it is just a questionnaire and adds that it may benefit Jimmy. Jimmy agrees to complete it and Salt leaves. Jimmy looks around the room and notices Richard Harrow, a veteran with severe left sided facial disfigurement. Lying next to Harrow on the bed is a tin mask attached to a pair of glasses. Atlantic County Sheriff Eli Thompson, Deputy Halloran and Dr Surran tend to Eli’s father, they have splinted his right leg and are preparing to lift him from the floor. Ethan grumbles constantly as they work. Nucky Thompson arrives as Eli pleads with Ethan to let them help. Ethan laughs when he sees Nucky and tells the others to look who is finally visiting. Nucky says that he came as soon as he heard and Eli interjects that he called Nucky’s office but that Nucky was out with a woman. Ethan wonders if this was Mabel and Nucky reminds his father that his wife is dead as the others lift him into a chair. Ethan complains that he was on the floor for five hours and worries that he might have lost a leg if Eli had not found him. Nucky thanks Surran as they carry Ethan out of the room on the chair. Nucky looks around the room and fixes on a shelf holding a photograph of Eli in an older style of the Atlantic County Sheriff’s Office uniform, a certificate and cup from the Atlantic City Beach Patrol and two rosettes. From the hallway Eli shouts to his departing father that he will visit him in the hospital. Eli returns to the kitchen as Nucky continues his inspection. Eli asks Nucky about seeing Margaret Schroeder, nervous because she can link him to the murder of Hans Schroeder. Nucky says that Margaret is a lovely person and Eli reminds him that she is a widow because of their actions. Nucky reassures Eli that Margaret does not, and will not, know anything about the murder. Nucky notes that the apartment smells of urine, Eli adds that it is cat urine and Nucky acidly says that there is that odour too. Eli takes down one of the Rosettes. Nucky says that he will call Sailor’s Haven to ask if they have a room for Ethan. Eli objects and Nucky wonders if he is supposed to hire a private nurse for Ethan. Eli volunteers his home and says that he and his wife June will care for Ethan. Nucky worries about Ethan’s children and Eli states that his kids love their grandfather. Eli suggests that it is time to sell the house, Nucky stays silent and Eli becomes nostalgic. Nucky suggests giving the house to Damien Fleming and allowing him to renovate the property. He adds that Fleming has a growing family. Eli wonders about losing out on the value of the property and Nucky reiterates that he wants the house to go to a decent family who will turn it into a home. Nucky notices a toaster on the windowsill and picks it up. He complains to Eli that that Ethan has clearly never plugged in the gadget that cost him 9 dollars. Ethan gazes out the window, with his own photograph behind him, as Nucky exits the squalid dwelling. In a speakeasy in the North Side Chalky holds a bottle of liquor in one hand and an un-affixed label for Monogram Whiskey in the other. He puts down the bottle and asks Jerome who made the poor quality stickers. Jerome says that it was Furskey on Illinois Avenue. Chalky smudges the label with his thumb and complains that the ink is not set. Jerome says that Furskey offered a 50 dollar discount. Chalky angrily says that Furskey could pay him and he still would not use his work. An incessant knocking starts up on the door and the visitor calls out for Mr White. Jerome heads to the door, hand on his weapon. Chalky’s lieutenant and another employee flank the door. The employee opens it and the visitor steps in. Chalky’s man frisks him as he holds up his arms and begins speaking. He addresses Chalky, correctly assuming that he is Mr White, and says that is an honour to meet him. Chalky profanely asks who he is and he introduces himself with an alias, Michael Lewis. He claims that he is a businessman from Manhattan, New York with a proposition and asks if he can approach. Chalky tells him to stay where he is, shrugs and asks what he offers. Lewis notices packing material on the floor and returns it to the open crate of whiskey on the barstool next to him. Lewis launches into a story about discounted branded coats available from less well known vendors. Chalky points out that he is not running a coat store and Lewis states that the principle is the same in the alcohol business. He elucidates that Chalky manufactures a product with a price determined by quality, cost and competition. Lewis asks what Chalky says and Chalky puts his hands in his pockets and obstinately wonders what about. Lewis wonders if he can purchase 1000 cases of liquor from Chalky, saying that it would be to their mutual benefit. Chalky notes that he is talking about cutting out the middle man (in this case Nucky) and forming a private arrangement. Chalky changes the subject, wondering if Lewis’ mother knows that he is out wearing his father’s suit and calling him “short pants.” Chalky’s men laugh and Lewis plays along with the joke saying that his mother also doesn’t know that he has $10,000 in cash and produces the money (in $500 notes) from his coat pocket. Chalky’s men bristle as he reaches into the coat and then relax. Lewis says that Chalky merely needs to recognise an opportunity and puts the money on the table in front of him. Chalky thumbs though the banded cash and laughs, telling Lewis to take a message to Nucky Thompson; it will take more than $10,000 to make him disloyal. Lewis says that they cannot blame him for trying, tugs his cap respectfully and turns to exit. Jerome blocks his path but allows him to sidestep around him and leave. Nucky invites Fleming for tea in his suite at the Ritz Carlton Hotel. Fleming tells a story about his family huddling together during a storm; himself, his wife Eleanor and their baby were in their bed and soon after the storm started his son Georgie, his older daughter and their cat had all got into the bed as well. Fleming jokes that a bed bug could have collapsed the bed by getting in. Chalky smiles and nods and asks how old Fleming’s baby is. Fleming relates that the five months since her birth have flow by and recalls her frailty when she was born seven weeks premature. Fleming says that it is all down to his wife who seemingly did not put the baby down for the first month of her life. Sadness washes over Nucky’s face and Fleming says that he has talked enough. Nucky says that he wanted to discuss Fleming’s family but is interrupted by a furious Lucy Danziger struggling past his assistant Eddie Kessler. She angrily asks why Nucky is avoiding contact and he points to Fleming and tells her that he is in a meeting. She says that she does not care and that she loves him, wondering what Margaret has that she does not. Lucy profanely disparages Margaret citing her job in La Belle Femme. Nucky asks Lucy to calm down and she says that she has left clothes in the suite. Nucky takes her arms and promises to call her. She whines that she wants to see a film and he offers to do whatever she would like. She tells him the title “Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde” and he agrees that they will talk about it later. She tells him that she feels empty without him inside her and Nucky says they will talk about that later too. Eddie pulls Lucy away and Nucky apologises to Fleming. Nucky pours a whiskey and asks if Fleming still lives in a flat on Vermont Avenue; Fleming confirms that he does. Nucky says that Fleming and his family need a house with a yard and Fleming says that he is saving up. Nucky downs his drink and tells Fleming that he wants him to have Ethan’s house. Fleming says that they cannot afford it and Nucky clarifies that he means to give it to him with no strings attached. Fleming is overwhelmed by the offer and Nucky prompts him to thank him. Fleming says that Nucky has made his wife and him the happiest people on earth and Nucky smiles. Margaret Schroeder has her neighbour Annabelle to visit. Margaret tells Annabelle that she is unsure what Nucky wants from her and Annabelle suggestively wonders why they have a big bed. They share a laugh and Margaret clarifies that she means what he wants besides sex. Ruby and Emily skip around the dining room table as their mothers talk. Annabelle tells Margaret that it is more important what she wants from Nucky. Margaret says that she does not want to lose her new home and Annabelle warns her that Nucky will never marry her. Margaret agrees with this and Annabelle tells her about Nucky’s long relationship with Lucy. Margaret says that she would like certainty about her future. Annabelle says that she has been with her partner Harry Prince for three years and that she obtains certainty by stashing money from him under the floorboards in her bedroom, revealing that she has saved almost $4,000. Margaret wonders if Annabelle makes Harry pay her and Annabelle laughs and explains that she steals the money while he is sleeping. Margaret says that she could not do this and Annabelle says that she might surprise herself some day. Annabelle wonders if Margaret loves Nucky and Margaret answers that she is fond of him. Annabelle asks if Nucky is in love with Margaret and Margaret muses that he is not yet over his wife. Annabelle wonders what Nucky has said about Mabel and Margaret says that it is just an impression describing Nucky as “parsimonious with his sentiments.” Annabelle says that this is lucky as a man who talks too much will reveal his weakness and the see the woman he confided in as a constant disappointment. Emily runs in and asks Margaret to play with her. Margaret lifts Emily onto her knee and Annabelle compliments her appearance, disconcerting Margaret when she tells Emily that she will have no trouble finding a man. The D’Alessio brothers play cards with Mickey Doyle in a darkened speakeasy in Atlantic City. Lucky Luciano enters with “Michael Lewis”. Leo D’Alessio greets Lucky warmly and Lucky recalls that he last saw the brothers when they were arrested together. Ignacious D’Alessio introduces Doyle to Lucky and Lucky in turn introduces “Lewis”, using his real name - Meyer Lansky. Doyle offers his hand to Luciano but Lansky steps forward and takes it. Speaking in Italian Ignacious tells Lucky that Doyle owes them money and that he would slit his throat but wants to be repaid. Lucky jokingly responds that Doyle is the goose that laid the golden egg. Luciano, returning to English, tells Doyle that Ignacious has said that he is a reliable person and shakes his hand. Leo sends their younger brother Pius to get hot drinks. Leo wonders why Luciano is in town; Luciano explains that he is there on business and Leo waves out the only other customer. Luciano asks them how many times they think they can rob Nucky’s collectors before Nucky retaliates. Pius hands out cups of coffee and tells Lucky that it was easy. Luciano smiles pleased that Pius confirmed his assumption. Matteo says that they are establishing themselves in bootlegging and needed start-up funds. Lucky says that $3000 is a nice amount and Mickey says that it is not hay. Luciano says that they owe Arnold Rothstein a cut for the privilege of operating and Doyle says that Rothstein has no jurisdiction in Atlantic City. Luciano finishes his drink and holds out the cup to a distracted Pius; Leo clicks his fingers to prompt the boy to take it. Lansky wonders if they have noticed rising gasoline prices. Matteo wonders who Lansky is, calling him a “kike.” Lansky repeats his name and Luciano repeats that Lansky is his friend. Lansky returns the subject to gasoline and Luciano explains that they need to buy gas to distribute their alcohol. Luciano and Lansky detail the other necessary overheads for a bootlegger; warehouse, stills, bribes for police and politicians, crates, bottles and labels. Lansky asserts that running a decent bootlegging operation will cost more than $3000. Ignacious counters that they have muscle and Leo puts a restraining hand on his arm. Lucky points out that they cannot fight a whole city themselves. Leo wonders if Lucky means that Rothstein is willing to back them. Luciano tells them that Rothstein wants to know that they are capable and gives them a task. He asks them to rob Lolly Steinman’s casino and tells them that they will need to give 50% of the expected $150,000 take to Rothstein in New York while Luciano says the rest will be used to fund further operations in Atlantic City together. Leo balks at the collective but shakes Luciano’s proffered hand. Prohibition Agents Nelson Van Alden and Eric Sebso meet with an Assistant State’s Attorney in Tom’s River, New Jersey. He tells them that they have Billy Winslow in custody for the armed robbery of a jewellery store adding that he is caring for his sick mother and terrified of going to prison. Van Alden wonders how this relates to them and the prosecutor says that Winslow has asked to talk to a federal agent from Atlantic City. Sebso and Van Alden go in to question Winslow. Winslow asks them who they are and Van Alden gives their credentials. Van Alden asks for Winslow’s story and Winslow asks why he should talk to them. Van Alden cautions that he is facing ten years of hard labour at Rahway Prison and is not in a position to bargain. Winslow shakes his head and then tells them of his involvement in the Hammonton hijacking in January. He explains that he acted as a decoy by blocking the road with his car so that his accomplices could steal a shipment of liquor on its way to New York. He truthfully claims not to have killed any of the five men murdered in the hijacking himself. He says that the hijacking was planned without violence and Van Alden asks how the murders came about. Winslow offers to tell them the name of the ringleader behind the hijacking if they give him a deal on his current charges. Van Alden promises to do what he can if Winslow will testify; Winslow names Jimmy. He adds that the third man was called Al. Jimmy sits in the corridor of the Veteran’s Hospital, reading a book as he waits to discuss the questionnaire. Harrow passes him, pauses and then asks if he enjoys reading. Jimmy says that it keeps him occupied. Harrow wonders what the book is, Jimmy stops himself as he begins to say the title and then holds up the cover, embarrassed. The book is entitled “The Tin Soldier”. Jimmy says that the story is a bunch of malarkey. Harrow sits down and Jimmy offers him a cigarette. Harrow declines, saying that it is not possible for him. A nurse calls a soldier in and Jimmy stands and introduces himself before sitting next to Harrow. Harrow offers Jimmy a copy of a Tom Swift story and explaining that his sister sends them to him because he used to enjoy them. Jimmy wonders what has changed. Harrow says that he thinks that fiction is based on the idea that people have a connection with one another and he no longer believes this idea. The nurse calls a second soldier. Harrow wonders if they are making Jimmy take the test and Jimmy admits that they are, referring to it as a “nutcase test.” Harrow believes that they will be told whether they are normal or not after the test and worries that some of the questions are embarrassing. Jimmy tells him to lie and Harrow says that he finds lying more difficult with his injuries. Harrow observes that the doctors want to know their minds so that they will fight better next time. Harrow retrieves a metal plate from a bag he carries telling Jimmy that he feels anxious without it. Jimmy recognises it as a German sniper mask. Harrow says that he waited a long time for the German sniper to remove it and Jimmy realises that Harrow was a marksman. Harrow tells Jimmy that he watched the sniper from a blind for three days and then, when he lifted the mask to scratch his nose, shot him one inch under his right eye. Jimmy says “well, fuck him, right” and Harrow agrees with the sentiment. Jimmy leans forward and holds the bridge of his nose, then straightens up and Harrow reveals that he is worried about being asked if he has had sex. The nurse calls Jimmy’s name, gets no response and repeats it. Jimmy lies that he has already left so she moves on to the next names; first Duryea Frost, who stands and buttons his jacket before going in, and then Richard Harrow. Harrow goes to stand but Jimmy holds him back and tells the nurse that Harrow has left as well. Jimmy tells Harrow to try lying and Harrow agrees that he has already left. Jimmy puts on his hat and tilts his head, signalling Harrow to come with him. Angela puts on a record in her apartment in Atlantic City. She goes into her bedroom taking a tumbler filled with wine with her. Waiting in the bed is Mary Dittrich. She offers the Chianti to Mary who tells her that she is sweeter than wine and kisses her. Angela wonders what they are going to do and Mary tells her to relax, adding that “he” did not see them together. Angela worries that Nucky is insightful enough to know something is wrong after seeing her. Mary wonders if it matters that Nucky knows about them and Angela explains that Nucky might stop giving her money to care for Tommy. Mary continues to kiss Angela as Angela says that she is dependent on Nucky. Mary asks about Jimmy and Angela reveals that she has received nothing from him. She says she expected him to at least send money for Tommy. Mary says that Angela may have to get a job. Angela asks if Mary has heard from her friend, an art dealer in New York. Mary says that she has not but offers that Robert has a friend, Jonathan, coming to town who works for the Washington Square Gallery in Greenwich Village. She says that he will assess Angela’s work and Angela marvels at the artistic community in Greenwich Village. Mary says that it is everything Angela has heard and kisses her passionately. Mary tracks kisses down Angela’s body moving over her breasts and beyond making Angela gasp in pleasure. Nucky brings Margaret, Teddy and Emily to the Fleming’s new house. Damien is outside paying Fire Chief Sweeney for the help of his men. Nucky jokes with Sweeney about bring all of his men and Sweeney says that half of ladder 38 is there. Nucky asks Fleming if they can look around. Nucky passes an oil drum, smoking with burning detritus. Fleming tells him that it is all things that Ethan did not want. Atop the drum is a placard of demonstration knots from Nucky’s time in the Atlantic City Junior Beach Patrol in 1881. Inside the kitchen has been cleared and the walls have been repainted. Margaret asks if this is it and Nucky notes her surprised tone. She admits that the house is nicer than she expected from Nucky’s description. Nucky says that the house is better now but was previously filthy and shameful. He says that he once dreamt of fixing the place up. Margaret calls it cosy and Nucky notes that it seemed bigger when he was a child. Margaret points out that Nucky was smaller himself then. Nucky compares his frail elderly father now to the giant he seemed when Nucky was a boy. Margaret realises that Ethan frightened Nucky. He tells her that it was with good reason and Margaret wonders if he is still afraid of him. He says that there is nothing to be frightened of anymore. He notices the fire poker on the boiler and picks it up. He shows her a scar on his right palm and tells her a story of his father burning him with the poker when he reached for a piece of bread at the dinner table on his ninth birthday. His father told Nucky that he always eats first. Margaret says that she wondered where the scar came from. Nucky begins to tell Margaret that he has sleepless nights thinking of his father’s treatment of him. She interrupts, saying that she is no stranger to cruelty and says that is sometimes better to forget the past. Nucky blinks and is silent, shut down by her words. She says that she needs to check on the children. Jimmy brings Harrow back to the Four Deuces where Gino is guarding the door. Harrow looks around and asks if Jimmy lives there, realising that it is a brothel. Jimmy confirms that he does and heads into the bar. Jimmy offers Harrow a drink and Harrow requests bourbon. Jimmy instructs the bartender to give them the real stuff. Harrow hesitates and Jimmy fetches him a straw. Jimmy toasts “to the lost” and downs his drink. Jimmy asks for another round. Harrow observes that Jimmy has a gun under his jacket. Jimmy tells him that is a 1903 Colt. Harrow says that he has one of those and then lists his own extensive collection of weapons including an Enfield sniper rifle. Harrow says that he likes the Colt and wonders how Jimmy uses his. Jimmy reflects the question and Harrow guesses that he uses it to kill people, observing that it is useful for that. Jimmy says that he wants to introduce Harrow to someone and calls over Odette, one of the prostitutes. He tells Odette that Harrow is a war hero and asks if she is a patriot. She says that she is whatever Jimmy wants her to be. Jimmy whispers instructions to her and she takes Harrow upstairs telling him that she has a ticker tape parade for him. Nucky and Margaret are at a North Side speakeasy for the evening with Annabelle and Harry. The two Caucasian couples stand out among the largely African American crowd. Mamie Smith sings next to the piano and there are several people dancing. While the women are in the bathroom Nucky is in conversation with Harry but is having difficulty following the business man. Harry explains that he has invested in International Reply Coupons via an Italian man in Boston. As Harry speaks he continues to eat peanuts, shells scattered across the table and down his suit. He explains that his contact claims that he buys the coupons in bulk abroad and then sells them in the US at face value to make a profit. Nucky wonders why everyone is not doing this if it is such an easy way to turn a profit. Harry says that he has been promised a 50% return in 45 days and has had successful returns twice so far and as now invested all of his savings. Harry is entranced by one of the dancers. Chalky enters and Nucky introduces him to Harry, saying that he is the proprietor of the bar. Chalky tells Nucky that he met his “boy” confusing him. Chalky offers a bit more; a little kid called Mr Lewis that came with a bank roll to test his loyalty. Nucky says that he does not know what Chalky is talking about. Chalky doesn’t believe Nucky but wishes him a good evening before he leaves anyway. Harry grabs the waiter and asks for more drinks as the women return to the table. Annabelle asks what they were talking about and Margaret guesses that it was business, Harry asks what else there is. Nucky suggests that he is also interested in politics. Margaret says that those are Nucky’s two favourite subjects and Annabelle jokes that they are Harry’s only two. Harry disagrees pointing out that he is always willing to talk baseball. Nucky remembers that he had a catcher’s mitt signed by Hardy Richardson and calls it his prized possession. Annabelle drags Harry up to dance, promising that they can lie down later if he wants to. Nucky observes that they are a mismatch and Margaret says that Annabelle seems to like Harry. Nucky says that she seemed to like her last partner too. Margaret wonders what happened to the glove and Nucky says that it was stolen. When she asks for more details he says that it was taken by a group of kids who beat him up. She asks if he was hurt and he tells her that he does not want to talk about it, remembering her earlier admonition about leaving the past behind. The Commodore, dishevelled and wearing a dressing gown, walks into his dining room and asks his maid Louanne if his medicine is ready yet. He puts down a full plate and Louanne complains that he has barely touched his meal. The Commodore calls over his dog, Jerry, to eat the leftovers. Louanne says that the food is unsuitable for a dog while continuing to grind pills using a pestle and mortar. The Commodore complains about his stomach then wonders what she is doing and she urges patience and begins to remind him about advice from Dr Surran. The Commodore insists that she does not mention doctors. She theorizes that he has worms and he dismisses this. He believes that he is dying. He asks if Nucky has been to visit and Louanne tells him that Nucky sent Al Boyd with his envelope. He complains that Nucky is getting ideas above his station. He complains that he put Nucky in charge and that Nucky then put him in jail. Louanne says that the envelope is on his desk and serves his drink, an unpleasant green liquid that he downs in one go. She offers to make a porridge paste to rub onto his belly. He goes to ready himself but has to steady himself when he stands. He rushes to a brass jug and vomits into it. At the dinner table Nucky recites a poem about indigestion; it cautions against germs in food and everywhere else. The children are amused and clap with Margaret afterwards. Margaret offers coffee and Nucky declines. Teddy asks to be excused and Margaret lets the children leave. She confesses regret about what she said in his father’s house, explaining that she took bad advice. She says that it was selfish of her and urges Nucky to feel safe to confide in her. She desires emotional intimacy. Nucky finishes his earlier story about the mitt. His father made him confront the group of four older thieves and they beat him so badly that he was in hospital for 11 days. Margaret says that it is horrible and Nucky observes that life can be that way. The phone rings and Nucky answers. Teddy asks Margaret who it is and she tells him that it is a friend of Nucky’s. Eddie is calling to say that Sweeney and his men have finished work on the house. Nucky asks Eddie to pick him up so that they can see it and to invite Fleming to join them. Nucky invites Margaret to join him and she declines, saying that she needs to get Emily to bed for her nap. Teddy asks if he can come and Nucky agrees over Margaret’s protestations that he is busy. Nucky says that they should call him “Uncle Nucky”. Margaret smiles at him as Teddy goes to get his coat. Liam takes his usual seat in the cafe. Jimmy is waiting at the bar and joins him at the table. Liam recoils in shock and Jimmy instructs him to keep his hands on the table before sitting down. Liam rationalises mutilating Pearl as following orders from Sheridan. Jimmy tells him to relax, adding that he will not kill him. Jimmy asks if Liam served in World War I. Liam claims that he was unfit due to pneumatic fever. Jimmy tells Liam a story of his own service. He spent three years in the military, the majority of the action in France. He says that the horror is impossible to describe, a waking nightmare. He recalls shooting a German soldier during an attack in the Argon Forest. He hit the man in the stomach and the neck and he fell onto barbed wire. The German survived for days, calling out for his mother and crying. Jimmy says that he offered to kill the man but that he declined as though expecting a miracle. Jimmy says that they hold on desperately to life but there are situations where death would be better. Jimmy says that he is going to leave and does not want to ever see Liam again. Liam agrees to disappear. Jimmy pauses and pats Liam on the shoulder. Jimmy exits and Liam turns back to the front of the cafe, breathing heavily. A shot comes through the window, breaking a jug of water and hitting Liam an inch below his left eye. The shot was fired from an apartment across the street by Harrow. Harrow puts on his mask and tidies away his Enfield. Lucy cries as she watches “Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde” alone at the cinema. Eddie lets Nucky and Teddy out of the Rolls Royce at the newly repainted house. Nucky takes Teddy into the kitchen where Eli is showing Ethan around in a wheelchair. Nucky says that Ethan has seen it and tells them to leave. Ethan is carrying the poker but leaves it on the boiler. Ethan uses his walking stick to stop Eli from pushing him out of the room and venomously tells Nucky that he is worthless. Nucky does not respond and Ethan tells Eli to take him out of the house. A train whistles in the background and Nucky picks up the poker. He notices Teddy reading the side of a can of turpentine. Nucky sends Teddy to wait in the car as the sound of the passing train intensifies. He sprinkles turpentine all over the kitchen and then lights a match on the door frame to set the house on fire. He watches from the gate as the house is consumed by flames. Fleming pulls up and runs to Nucky’s side, asking him what happened. Nucky gives Fleming his bank roll and tells Fleming to find a better place to live. Nucky gets in the car and Eddie pulls away. Fleming removes his hat, devastated. Teddy stares at the flames through the rear windscreen. References 1x07 "Home" Recap